ddremakewwfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 36: Battle of Emotions
Battle of Emotions is the 10th chapter of Awakening Arc and the 36th chapter of the Reboot Saga. Summary Wen suddenly wakes up and immediately feels pain.Wen: Ahh, what the hell, where are we? Malik: Your fine now, we are at Mei's summer house.Wen: Summer house, she's that rich? Malik: Yes apparently the reboot made her family even richer! Wen: Wait what happened with the battle? Malik: Azazel arrived and Vetto ran away because he was afraid of him. Wen: So we lost? Malik: Yes, we did are you depressed? Wen: No, I'm pissed and excited, I want to crush them all! Malik smiles, gets up and hands Wen his digivice and crest. Malik: By the way, you been out for a week. Wen: I been sleeping for 7 days straight! Malik: No you woke up sometimes but immediately fall back asleep, Jackie has been healing you and Jason as much as she can with little power she has. Wen: She hurt too isn't she? Malik: Yeah, Mei, Eden , & Kaiden have been acting like nurses for us since they weren't injured that badly. Wen: Wow, I gotta go say thanks to them. Wen gets out of bed and puts on his t shirt. Malik: Good luck with Eden, she's still mad at you. Wen: Shut up. Wen walks out of the room. He sees Kaiden & Mei. Kaiden: Wen, your awake. Mei: How are you feeling? Wen: Great, thanks to you guys! Mei: So your going to this loud still. Wen: Yes Ma'am, where's Agumon? Kaiden: He's in the room next to the stairs. Wen walks to the room and enters to see all of the partners asleep. Wen: Hey Koromon. Koromon: Wen? Wen: Yeah, it's me, how are you feeling? Koromon: I'm good, sorry for being so weak. Wen: No, I was weak one. Koromon: I want to get stronger to protect you! Wen: No, let's get stronger together! Koromon: Yes, together! Wen: I'll come back later buddy get some rest. Wen gets up and leaves the room, he notices the huge tv in the living room. Wen: Woah, that's the biggest tv I ever seen! He notices Eden on her phone standing on the balcony. Wen: Hmm, I better knock the thank you out the way now. He walks towards her she turns around to see him. Wen: uhh, I know your still mad at me but tha- Eden runs into his arms and starts to cry. Wen gives her a confused look. Wen: Ahh, I still hurt here! Eden: I'm so glad your okay. Wen: Yeah i'm okay, you don't need to cry. Eden: I know, but when I saw what Vetto did to you I just could't keep it together. *Flashback* Vetto holds Wen by the throat. Vetto: So you still wanna play, human! Wen: You bastard! Vetto throws Wen up in the air and cloaks his fist in orange energy. He starts to punch Wen ruthlessly with barrage of punches. Vetto: Demon Fist Barrage! Wen lands onto the ground covered in his blood. *Flashback* Wen: So are you still mad at me? Eden: I was never mad, I was just messing with you. Wen: You were messing with me, you know I don't like that right! Eden: You do a lot of stuff I don't like but you still do them. Wen: Like make of your short height! Eden: I'm not short, your just tall. Wen: I heard you took care of me while I was out. Eden: yeah, I missed you so much! Wen puts his arms around her. Wen: I missed you so much too. They walked to coach to watch tv. They ended up falling asleep. Wen wakes and shakes Eden awake. Eden: Oh we feel asleep. Wen: It's already late, lemme take you to your room. They walk to her room and they enter. Wen starts to leave before Eden grabs his hand. Wen: Yes? Eden surprises him with a kiss. Wen then leaves the room with a smile on his face. Jason: Happy now are we? Wen: Jason. Wen and Jason stand face to face. Wen: Did u just wake up, everyone told me you were more injured than me. Jason: Why did the Omegamon transformation fail? Wen: What do you mean? Jason: I could tell, you had doubts, we weren't in sync. Wen: Maybe you were the one with doubts. Jason: Let's take a walk. Wen and Jason walk outside and face each other. Jason: I wasn't the one with doubts, my one and only goal was to defeat Vetto. Wen: It was the same with me, maybe your will wasn't strong enough! Jason gets angry and punches Wen and hits the ground, blood starts dripping from his mouth. Wen: You really put you are all in that! Wen punches Jason and back and he falls backwards as blood starts to drip from his nose. Wen & Jason: You Bastard! Wen & Jason starts to exchange punches and kicks. Jason grabs Wen's kick and throws him up in the air. Wen: Fire Style: Fire Dragon's Blaze! Jason: Energy style: Wolf Blaster! Wen summons fire from his hand and Jason summons a blue beam from his hands. The beams clash and they cause a explosion which sends both of them back. They struggle to get up and they start to run towards each other. Wen covers his hand in red energy and Jason in blue. They yell as their fists are about to collide, a hand stops both of their fists. They are taken back by who stopped them. Azazel: Stop this right now! Kyoka: Why were you guys fighting! Wen & Jason in sync: Because he won't admit he held back! They stare at each before turning away mad. Azazel picks up Wen by the back of his shirt. They start to walk away. Azazel: Let's go dumb ass, Kyoka take Jason back to his bed! Azazel throws Wen to the ground. Azazel: Why were you fighting? Wen: Jason blames me for the Omegamon transformation! Azazel: Is it your fault? Wen: Sorta of. Azazel: Why do u think that? Wen: Since I got my memories back, It's been one thing after another I can't protect anyone, I hit a road block and I need to get stronger in a short amount of time and I don't know how to do that and that fight just showed me that I can never get stronger! Azazel: Your grandfather had the same problem. Wen: Wait you knew my grandfather? Azazel: The reboot didn't change the history of the digital world that much, so he was still my master. Wen: Wait, he went to the digital world? Azazel: So no one told you, the leader of the Digidestineds before you, was your grandfather Noble. Wen: Wait so was he was the voice who helped me defeat Judar. Azazel: There is something I can teach you that I can't teach the others. Wen: What is it?! Azazel: A martial art, the Dragon Emperor style. Characters Techniques Fire Style Energy Style Digivolutions Koromon=Agumon Tsunomon=Gabumon Yokomon=Biyomon Tanemon=Palamon Motimon= Tentomon Bukamon=Gomamon Tokomon=Patamon Salamon=Gatomon Page Layout Chapters